


The red summer

by yosscrxp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosscrxp/pseuds/yosscrxp
Summary: Lo conocí un día de verano, en el momento más esencial, cuando necesitaba a una musa.Los veranos dejaron de ser odiosos y grises, convirtiéndose en una bonita promesa pintada de rojo.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	1. 빨간 맛 (Red Flavor)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está inspirado en el "The red summer", un mini álbum de Red Velvet.

> _“Me gustas tú, fue amor a primera vista, sigo pensando en ti”._

Fue aquel verano de mis 15 años cuando lo conocí.   
Mamá había insistido en que debía tomar un curso fuera del país para estar mejor preparado y ganar mi siguiente competencia de patinaje. Yo, sin poder quejarme mucho, accedí después de que ella casi jalara mis orejas por ser tan testarudo. 

Aún cuando yo no le encontraba sentido alguno a tal viaje, mamá seguía demasiado entusiasmada. —Es la mejor academia del mundo. —Chilló intentando capturar mi atención. —Seguramente te encantará. —Yo estaba completamente seguro de que la odiaría, pero me quedé sin llevarle la contra por milésima vez. 

Japón; ese era el lugar donde había sido arrastrado. Para ser más exactos, Tokio. El viaje fue más cansado de lo normal, quizá porque no tenía ninguna intención de pisar ese país desconocido y mucho menos quedarme por cuatro largos meses.   
¿Quién diría que después no me querría ir?   
Las clases de ballet las impartía una famosa ex bailarina que, obviamente en su época dorada, tuvo una gran importancia en ese mundo. Su nombre era Minako. Aunque todos sabíamos que ella ya pasaba de los cuarenta, seguía viéndose como alguien que no tenía más de treinta. Aparte de su belleza, su carácter fue el que me llevó a adaptarme a la idea de que no sería del todo malo estar allí y que regresaría a Rusia con más conocimientos de los que alguna vez aprendí.   
Motivador.   
Pasó al menos una semana cuando lo vi por primera vez. Minako lo saludó con una cálida sonrisa y un asfixiante abrazo, aunque luego lo golpeó en la nuca mientras lo regañaba. Él rió, una risa pura y melodiosa que removió algo dentro de mí.   
Extraño.   
No le aparté la mirada de encima ni un segundo. Él se metió al salón de al lado y luego puso música rítmica y desconocida para mis oídos al mismo tiempo que se ponía a bailar con demasiada brusquedad.   
Sorprendente.   
Los días fueron pasando con demasiada rapidez, ahora observar al desconocido se había vuelto uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Me había dado cuenta de que teníamos muchísimas diferencias, eran tantas que por un momento me resigné a siquiera acercarme y decir “hola”.   
Porque mientras yo calentaba para poder ensayar, él se dedicaba a gritar y saltar sin sentido alguno.   
Mientras yo realizaba los respectivos pliés que Minako indicaba, él movía sus pies de manera extraña y abrupta.   
Mientras yo me preparaba para hacer una postura perfecta de Biellmann, él movía sus caderas con demasiada sensualidad.  
Simplemente la diferencia más perceptible que había era que yo danzaba por ambición y él lo hacía por mero gusto. Mientras yo me enfocaba en hacer todo perfecto para mi coreografía, él se encogía de hombros por algunos errores y los repetía mil veces más.   
Y aún cuando pensaba que nada podía surgir entre nosotros, me enamoré profundamente de él.  
Era algo estúpido e ilógico, ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! ¿Y su nombre? ¡Bah! No había tenido el placer de escucharlo. Él siempre llegaba con una sonrisa, saludaba a Minako y luego se encerraba en su mundo inalcanzable.   
Fue cuando yo llevaba un mes haciéndome ilusiones quebrantables que él me sonrió.   
Minako ayudaba a una niña a perfeccionar algunos pasos y yo, como siempre, observaba al perfecto desconocido bailando, lo que supuse tras escucharla sonar demasiado, su canción favorita. Por alguna razón, él volteó hacía donde estaba y nuestros ojos conectaron lo que pareció una eternidad efímera. Se notaba sorprendido, tal vez porque nunca se había dado cuenta del joven extranjero que ensayaba con su “amiga”, o quizá porque nunca había sido visto con tanta admiración.   
Dejó su boca abierta por la impresión, luego sacudió su cabeza y sonrió con un deje de amabilidad. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, aunque luego se detuvo cuando él alzó su mano en forma de saludo. Torpemente, también sonreí y devolví el gesto, entonces la conexión se rompió porque era mi turno de mostrar algo ante la clase de ballet.   
Insignificante o no, ese pequeño momento logró que interpretara mucho mejor el tema que había elegido para patinar. Logró que encontrara aquel sentimiento faltante, aquel personaje perdido, aquella parte mía que consideraba inexistente.   
Había encontrado a mi perfecta musa.   
Evidentemente, Minako se dio cuenta, más no dijo nada en el momento. Ella se limitó a observarme en silencio, a calificar mis progresos con una sonrisa amable y anotar todo lo importante en secreto. Miraba mis pasos con un gesto inexpresivo, aunque yo podía ver el extraño brillo en sus ojos. Dejó de regañarme por no hacerlo como es debido, siendo estos reemplazados por estar distraído pensando en mi bella musa sin nombre. 

Entonces, cuando mamá preguntó sobre mis avances, Minako soltó la bomba. —Su hijo está enamorado. 

Mamá abrió su boca y sus ojos azules me vieron con clara sorpresa. — ¿Eso es verdad, Vitya? 

—Lo es, mamá. —Ella también calló. Se limitó a abrazarme y besar mis mejillas con todo el amor que me tenía. Fue en ese momento cuando lo caché observando silenciosamente la escena, después me di cuenta de lo hermoso y tierno que se veía cuando sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, lo mucho que me gustaba que resoplara avergonzado y escondiera su rostro entre sus manos. 

Fue cuando me di cuenta de cuán enamorado me encontraba de él. 

Y ese gesto tampoco pasó desapercibido por Minako. Ella espero pacientemente durante al menos tres días a que se diera la oportunidad de que nos presentara oficialmente, inesperadamente sucedió. — ¿Sabes, Viktor? Tuve alguna vez en mis manos a un alumno perfecto. 

Yo, envidioso y desinteresado a la vez, me limité a responder: — ¿De verdad? Genial. —Ella sonrió suavemente. 

—Sí. Realmente era perfecto. Solía acatar todas mis órdenes sin necesidad de decirlas dos veces. Él bailaba con él corazón, lo que muchos otros no hacen. Solía crear la música con su cuerpo y hacer de su danza una verdadera obra de arte… Es una lástima que decidiera dejar el ballet… 

Aquello sí me interesó. — ¿Por qué lo dejó? —Pregunté confundido. Si él solía ser perfecto, ¿Por qué no simplemente seguir? 

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Porque se cansó de que le impusieran lo que debía bailar. Abandonó este mundo hermosamente estricto y perfecto sólo para adentrarse a uno donde podía ser él mismo y hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Un mundo completamente imperfecto y libre. 

Asentí, un poco impresionado. — ¿Y lo has vuelto a ver? 

—Sí. De hecho viene todos los días a arruinar un poco mis bellas clases. —Fruncí mi ceño, ¿Acaso era alguien de los que bailaba en el salón contiguo? —Su nombre es Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri. 

Katsuki Yuuri. —Oh, ya… —Ella sonrió aún más. 

— ¡Minako-Sensei! —Gritó alguien abruptamente. Alcé la mirada, era mi bella musa. Sonreí como un tonto enamorado. —Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupada… —Sorprendentemente, se había disculpado en inglés Me alegré internamente, ¡Eso significaba que podríamos comunicarnos!

—No te preocupes, Yuuri… Vitya y yo sólo hablábamos cosas sin sentido. —Mi ceño nuevamente se frunció, ¿Ella lo había llamado “Yuuri”? 

—Aun así, me disculpo. —Mi hermoso chico se inclinó un poco denotando culpa. —Entonces… ¿Tú nombre es “Vitya”? 

Grité internamente. —No, me llamo Viktor, pero Vitya es un apodo cariñoso que utilizan mis familiares y amigos para dirigirse a mí. —Él se sonrojó, se notaba nervioso. 

—Demonios, nuevamente estaba siendo irrespetuoso, ¿no? Lo siento mucho, Viktor-san. —Reí un poco. 

—Si eres tú, no importa. —Segundos después de que eso saliera de mi boca y al notar la expresión sorprendida de mi chico, comprendí que me había visto demasiado raro. —O-oh… Y-yo… M-me refería a q-que tú puedes decirme Vitya… Mph, y-yo… ¡L-los dejaré solos! —Y así, prácticamente huí al salón de ballet a calentar mis músculos mientras intentaba bajar mi molesto rubor. Dios, ¡Realmente había sido un estúpido! Él me vería como un completo idiota desesperado cuando nos volviéramos a ver.

Sin embargo, no fue así. Yuuri esperó pacientemente a que realizara mi práctica de ballet (la cual estaba siendo un completo desastre gracias a los nervios que me producían su intensa mirada). Minako, lejos de regañarme, sólo me observaba con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en sus labios y decirme más de diez veces a lo largo de la presentación: —Lo estás haciendo mal, Nikiforov.

En una de esas veces, me detuve totalmente rendido. —Lo sé, sé que lo estoy haciendo mal y realmente lo siento. Es sólo que… ¡Agh! No puedo, en serio no puedo hacerlo. No sé qué me pasa. 

—Yo creo que lo estás haciendo hermoso… —Escuché a alguien comentar. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Yuuri quien lo decía. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse una vez más, mi corazón latiendo dolorosamente en mi pecho. 

—G-gracias… —Logré musitar en voz baja. Él sonrió, como si encontrara tierno mi gesto, y se levantó para luego acercarse lentamente. Mis manos temblaron y sudaron, mi piel se erizó ante su suave y repentino tacto. 

—Sólo necesitas relajar más tus hombros, Vitya… —Me quedé sin aliento cuando sus dedos sobaron tiernamente mis hombros, estaba demasiado cerca. —Y también te serviría pensar más en lo que realmente quieres lograr… ¿Hay algo que te inspire, Vitya?

Me inspiras tú, Yuuri. —No lo sé… —Contesté, incapaz de decir lo primero que pensé. Minako volvió a sonreír con burla, le supliqué con los ojos que no dijera absolutamente nada de lo que sabía. —Q-quizá mi madre... Realmente nunca había pensado en ello. 

Yuuri rió. — ¿No tienes novia? —La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. 

—No… 

— ¿Alguna chica que te interese? —Inflé mis mejillas, intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía de decirle que las chicas no me iban, sólo personas hermosas como él. 

—Tampoco. —Contesté con simpleza, encogiendo un poco mis hombros y disfrutando de su cálido tacto. Él sonrió felizmente; aquel gesto logró descolocarme un poco, sobre todo al notar como sus ojos casi se cerraban naturalmente con su acto. 

Y mi corazón ardió ante la ternura. —Prometo que te ayudaré a buscar una buena fuente de inspiración, Vitya. 


	2. You better know

> _“Deberías saberlo, siempre estaré a tu lado”._

Después de aquella extraordinaria promesa, cree una extraña dependencia hacia mi bella musa. Prácticamente yo no podía hacer nada sin mencionar a Yuuri o estar a su lado. Lo amaba con locura, con justa razón. Desde mi perspectiva, Yuuri era el ser más perfecto que existía en el mundo, en la galaxia, en el universo.   
Yuuri comenzaba a ser mi todo, aunque yo no me diera cuenta de ello.   
Pasábamos las tardes de aquel verano juntos, hablando de la vida, de nuestras vidas, de lo maravilloso que era bailar, de sus hermosos ojos y sonrojo adorable. Me contó que no era de Tokio, sino de Hasetsu, el cual se encuentra en la prefectura de Saga, Kyushu. También mencionó que había llegado a la capital porque uno de sus grandes sueños era bailar profesionalmente, así que había seguido a Minako (quien antes instruía en Hasetsu hasta que le ofrecieron ser profesora en la mejor escuela de ballet de Japón) para cumplir dicha meta.   
Sin embargo, luego de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que el ballet no era lo que realmente quería. Comenzó observando una clase de danza árabe y terminó imitando coreografías de k-pop. 

Minako solía regañarlo por eso, lo exhortaba a volver a sus clases de ballet y recuperar aquella meta que en un principio tenía; miles de veces se negó y discutió por ello, siendo grosero la mayoría de las veces diciendo que ella no sabía absolutamente nada y que lo dejara en paz. Yo simplemente suspiré. —Minako me contó sobre ti, ¿Sabes? Dijo que solías crear la música con tu cuerpo y que dabas absolutamente todo de ti al momento de interpretar algo. 

Él, sorprendido, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿De verdad dijo eso? —Asentí. 

—No dudo de sus palabras. Desde la primera vez que te vi, no pude apartar mis ojos de tu extraña danza, siendo que nunca había visto algo parecido. Me fascino la expresión tranquila que siempre tenías y se me hacía una completa fantasía estúpida poder hablar contigo. —Sonreí. —A veces pienso que estoy teniendo un sueño muy hermoso ya que estoy a tu lado, un instante para mí es suficiente para sentir una increíble felicidad, una palabra tuya trae calma a mi alma. ¿Recuerdas que prometiste hallar una musa para mí? Nunca fue necesario ya que tú eres mi musa. —Mis manos tomaron la suyas con delicadeza, mis dedos acariciaron su suave piel con ternura. El fuerte sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas hizo que mi corazón se agitara, que las mariposas en mi estómago volaran sin cesar. —Eres mi luz de verano, me gustaría estar contigo siempre, ¿Me permites tal cosa? 

Sorpresivamente, se lanzó a mis brazos. —Eres demasiado dulce, Vitya, te amo. —Mi corazón dolió ante ese par de palabras. Sobre todo porque sabía que no era verdad. Cuando se separó, volvió a abrir la boca, quizá queriendo decir algo más, pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. Después de ver quién era, se incorporó. —Oh, lo siento, debo responder.

Un par de días antes, me había hablado de Yuko, una pequeña amiga de Hasetsu de la cual se encontraba incondicionalmente enamorado. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban cada vez que hacía mención de su nombre, sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando un mensaje de ella llegaba a su teléfono.   
Era bastante evidente, hubiese sido una locura que llegara a corresponderme. Mientras Yuko representaba algo sumamente importante en su infancia, yo era un completo extraño que, eventualmente, desaparecería algún día de su vida.   
Era inevitable, doloroso. Aunque sabía que era obvio, mi corazón se negaba a ello; se aferraba con desespero y me obligaba a tratarlo con dulzura y decirle palabras bellas. Más que nada, se negaba a abandonar a la musa que ayudó a encontrar la solución a su problema con el patinaje.

— ¿Qué debería hacer para tener tu amor, mi hermosa musa? —Suspiré, mirando cómo se alejaba. Saqué mi propio celular, dispuesto a entretenerme un rato y revisar mis propios mensajes. Uno era de mamá diciendo que ya casi llegaba por mí, el otro era de una amiga que tenía en Rusia, a quien le contaba mis problemas amorosos, existenciales y demás. 

De: Mila.   
Te extraño mucho, Vitya, ¿Cuándo volverás? 

Después de leerlo, no supe cómo sentirme. Era verdad, yo estaba a una semana de volver a mi país y aún no se lo había dicho a Yuuri, mucho menos sabía cómo hacerlo. Mordí mis labios, bastante nervioso, ¿Cómo debía decírselo? ¿Tal vez sólo recordarle como si no fuese algo de gran importancia? Era buena idea, de todos modos mi existencia para él era efímera.

Con una triste sonrisa, me resigné a todo. — ¡Vitya, tengo muy buenas noticias! —Sin embargo, no importaba cuánto me rendía, su sonrisa me volvía a hacer un fuerte luchador. —Yuko dice que vendrá de visita a Tokio dentro de dos semanas, ¿No es genial? 

Su hermosa sonrisa, la cual me hacía tan feliz, en ese instante me provocó unas inmensas ganas de llorar. —Yuuri yo… —Bajé la mirada. —Yo… Volveré a Rusia dentro de una semana. Me temo que no podré conocerla. 

De reojo, observé como su felicidad desaparecía y sus ojos se llenaban de completa decepción. —Tú… ¿Te irás? 

—Tengo que volver a entrenar… —Quise justificarme. —Las competencias están cerca y tengo que perfeccionar mis coreografías y… —Sentí mi cuerpo temblar un poco, temiendo que respondiera negativamente. —Lo siento, mi hermosa musa.

Sus cálidas manos rodearon tiernamente mis mejillas, acariciándolas lentamente, haciendo del gesto un lindo consuelo. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. — ¿Es necesario que te vayas? —Su suave voz cargada de tristeza me produjo escalofríos, sólo me limité a asentir. —Ya veo… 

—En serio lo lamento, Yuuri. —Me apresuré a decir una vez que me soltó. —No sabes cuánto me encantaría quedarme, mucho más conocer a tu persona especial, pero no puedo, y no sabes cuan desesperante es saberlo. Me gustaría pasar toda mi vida apoyándote, hablando contigo, paseando, ¿Yo qué sé? Pero… 

—No tienes que disculparte, Vitya, es algo inevitable. —Sonrió. —Comprendo que tienes cosas que hacer, y que no puedes quedarte aquí porque tienes que estar constantemente viajando, que tienes que entrenar y perfeccionar tus coreografías… —Su voz se quebró un poco. —Sin embargo, tienes que prometerme que vendrás a visitarme, y que ganarás el oro en tus competencias. 

Parpadeé, ligeramente confundido. — ¿Disculpa?

—También debes de prometer que hablarás conmigo todos los días, que me comprarás recuerditos de los lugares que visitarás, y, sobre todo… Que no me olvidarás. —Por alguna razón, aquello me hizo sentir profundamente enternecido. Lo abracé fuertemente, deseando silenciosamente que el tiempo se detuviese y ese momento durara una eternidad. 

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me olvidaré de mi bella musa veraniega? —Logré sacarle una carcajada con esa pregunta, también que me correspondiera el abrazo. —Te prometo todo eso, Yuuri. —Susurré en su oído, deleitándome con el aroma de su perfume. —También te prometo que el primer oro de esta temporada será para ti. 

—Lo esperaré con ansias. 

Aquel verano no me despedí de Yuuri. Había dicho que no era necesario hacerlo, también no quiso irme a ver al aeropuerto; aquello me hizo sentir bastante tranquilo. Probablemente, en el fondo, entendí sus motivos, sin embargo, y para mí desgracia, una pequeña parte de mí quería verlo una última vez.   
Siempre me aferré a la idea de que no volvería a verlo. Aun cuando hablábamos todos los días por teléfono, aun cuando le compré cosas bonitas de cada país que visité… Simplemente se me hacía algo imposible. 

El siguiente verano no pude asistir al curso de ballet de Minako. Entre las prácticas, la nueva coreografía y la imagen de mi musa presente en mi mente, mi madre lo consideró innecesario. Por supuesto, Yuuri me reclamó. — ¡Dijiste que posiblemente vendrías! 

—Oh, no, ni se te ocurra reclamarme, Yuuri Katsuki, el que tiene la culpa eres tú. —Él gruñó cuando dije eso. 

— ¿Por qué habría de ser mi culpa, estúpido Vitya? 

—Por ser una increíble musa y darme inspiración para hacer perfectas mis coreografías. Por eso es tu culpa. —Me preocupé un instante cuando permaneció en silencio, como si hubiese dicho algo incorrecto. — ¿Yuuri? 

Suspiró. —De todos modos, es mejor que no hayas venido. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, la he estado planeando desde hace tiempo. Tenía la intención de mostrártela cuando vinieras, pero ya que no lo harás, tendré más tiempo para prepararla. Gracias, Vitya. 

Aquello me hizo sonrojar. —No deberías agradecerme, estúpido. 

Fue hasta el tercer verano cuando nos logramos reencontrar. Era un día bastante cálido en Rusia, yo me encontraba practicando una vez más mi programa corto. Una llamada de Yuuri a esa hora del día era bastante extraña, pero aun así contesté. — ¿Hola? 

— ¡Vitya realmente lamento molestarte en tu entrenamiento, pero necesito que me hagas un favor! —En ese momento, me preocupé, su voz sonaba bastante desesperada, me fue inevitable hacerlo. 

—Claro que sí, ¿Qué sucede? 

— ¿Podrías venir a recogerme al aeropuerto? —Quizá, e irónicamente, lo que más recuerdo de aquella vez fue el horrible regaño que recibí al día siguiente por parte de Yakov después de salir despavorido, y sin avisar, de la pista.


	3. Zoo

> _“El amor es como un zoológico”._

  
Aquel tercer verano nunca lograré sacármelo de la cabeza.   
Cuando llegué al aeropuerto, buscar a Yuuri fue más difícil de lo que pensé. Había mucha gente, tanta que sólo me hacían sentir extrañamente asfixiado. Sin embargo, luego de unos tortuosos minutos, logré hallarlo.   
Él seguía siendo bastante hermoso, y me emocionó muchísimo ver que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más (aunque obviamente yo seguía siendo un tanto más alto). Cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron, el aire me fue cruelmente arrebatado. Mi corazón latía con rapidez, mi respiración sonaba bastante forzada y jadeante; desde luego, pensé que me veía bastante patético, sobre todo por el molesto sonrojo que comenzaba a invadir mi rostro. 

Desvié mis ojos al suelo durante unos segundos, sintiendo mi cuerpo un tanto abochornado y algunos mechones de cabello resbalando traviesamente en mi rostro. Antes de mirarlo nuevamente, sus brazos rodearon cariñosamente mi cuello y sus labios besaron tiernamente mi mejilla. —Vitya… —Susurró cariñosamente. Correspondí su abrazo con necesidad, sintiéndome un poco aliviado. 

—Yuuri… 

—Te extrañé tanto, idiota. Deseé que fueras a verme aunque sea una jodida vez, sobre todo cuando competiste en Japón… Realmente eres un estúpido olvidadizo. –Sonreí, mi pecho se contrajo del dolor por sus bonitas palabras. Él era tan cruel… 

—Mi entrenador no me dejó. —Expliqué mientras suavemente me separaba y le ayudaba con sus maletas. —Desde que mamá se fue a cuidar de papá a nuestra ciudad natal y me dejó a cargo de él, me ha sido difícil escaparme. 

Su mirada intensa me provocó unos cuántos escalofríos. — ¿Tu padre está bien? 

—Sí, afortunadamente lo está. Pero, ya sabes, la edad no perdona y… — ¿Por qué me sonreía así? Quizá yo malinterpreté el gesto, pero tenía expresión boba, radiante y llena de ilusión; me dejó sin palabras un momento. —E-en fin… —Susurré, mi respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más. — ¿Nos vamos? Podemos pasar por algo de comer antes de ir a… — ¿Ir a dónde? Me pregunté, sabiendo perfectamente que mi respuesta era “a mi departamento”. Afortunadamente, podía arreglarlo. — ¿Dónde te vas a quedar? 

Miró hacia abajo unos instantes, jugando con sus dedos, como si no supiera qué responder. —Es complicado. —Por fin soltó. —Minako fue invitada a ser instructora de una escuela que está por aquí. Aceptó, pero con la condición de que yo fuera parte de los estudiantes. 

— ¿Qué? —Por la impresión, mi cerebro se sintió incapaz de analizar debidamente todo lo que decía. 

Sonrió una vez más, ¿Alguna vez he dicho lo tonto que me deja ese gesto? —Tengo tantas cosas que contarte… ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer y te platico todo? —Asentí, tomando sus maletas y encaminándome a la salida con él siguiéndome. 

Una vez dentro del taxi, musité. — ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi departamento a dejar tu equipaje? Así no lo estamos cargando por todos lados. —Su mano se posó suavemente en mi pierna, la apretó juguetonamente. 

Oh, mi corazón otra vez… — ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu departamento y ahí platicamos? Podríamos pedir comida a domicilio o algo así… —De alguna manera, pensé que no aceptaría porque mi propuesta había sido un tanto extraña y sonaba a que me estaba aprovechando de la situación. Casi suspiré ante eso. 

— ¿Pizza de peperoni? —Él rió mientras asentía, después no volvió a decir nada. Quisiera decir que nuestro trayecto a casa fue ameno y dulce, pero su sola presencia me tenía constantemente alterado y no podía concentrarme, sobre todo porque su mano no abandonó en ningún momento mi pierna y su cuerpo se apoyó suave y sutilmente en el mío. 

Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo… 

Cuando llegamos al conjunto departamental, le pagué al taxista y cargué maletas una vez más. Desde luego, en ese preciso instante recordé que mis llaves estaban en mi maleta… La cual se hallaba en la pista. Maldije por lo bajo, golpeando sucesivamente mi cabeza con la mano, haciendo reír a Yuuri. —No preguntaré qué es lo que te sucede, Vitya. Puedo escuchar hasta acá tus pensamientos. 

Gruñí, mirándolo mal. —Déjame en paz y acompáñame. —La pista se encontraba a unas diez cuadras de ahí, las cuales generalmente las recorría trotando para calentar. Obviamente, como iba con Yuuri, no podía hacer eso. Además, su equipaje era un pequeño problema… —Encargaré tus cosas con el portero, ¿Te parece? —Él se encogió de hombros, aun riéndose de mí. 

El señor que cuidaba la entrada al edificio era alguien amigable y educado. Con una sonrisa accedió a cuidar las maletas. — ¿Otra vez olvidaste tus llaves, Vitya? 

— ¡Fue por una emergencia! —Me excusé, avergonzado. Yuuri me miró burlonamente, aunque no comentó nada al respecto. Después de esa escenita, nos dirigimos a donde sería mi patético final. 

Nunca en la vida Yakov me había regañado tan fuertemente como esa vez. Me llamó “estúpido” mientras recalcaba que era un completo irresponsable por salirme de esa manera. No respondí absolutamente nada, sólo esperé con paciencia que me diese mi castigo. — ¿Me dirás por qué te fuiste así? —Preguntó una vez que se calmó, con tono cansado, casi desesperado. Supongo que todo su sermón fue, sobre todo, porque no le avisé a dónde iba y pudo pasarme algo grave. 

—Mi amigo de Japón ha venido a Rusia y no había nadie que lo recibiera… —La expresión confundida de mi entrenador me puso aún más nervioso. —Él está con la recepcionista. Ya sabes, no puede entrar porque no es parte del club y las prácticas son privadas… 

—Vamos por él. —Para mi sorpresa, Yuuri se hallaba platicando animadamente con la chica, hablando fluidamente en ruso y casi dejándome en shock. 

Él volteó, se excusó un momento con ella y se acercó. — ¡Lamento mucho haber interrumpido a Vitya en su práctica, Yakov-Sensei! —Exclamó mientras se inclinaba. —Fue muy insensato de mi parte hablarle para que me fuera a recoger al aeropuerto. Ciertamente es el único contacto que tengo aquí en Rusia, y he esperado mucho tiempo para verlo, así que sólo se me ocurrió hablarle a él. Lo siento mucho, prometo que no volverá a pasar y haré cualquier cosa para enmendar mi error. 

Yakov no era estúpido, nunca lo fue. Posiblemente sólo le bastó ver el molesto tono rosado que mis mejillas adquirieron, así como el inusual jugueteo que mantenían mis dedos, ante las palabras de Yuuri para darse cuenta de que él era mi musa, mi todo. Asintió, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo. —Sólo entra y haz tu magia, muchacho. 

El furioso brillo en los ojos de Yuuri logró que la hermosa melodía que resonaba en mi mente quisiera fluir una y otra vez en mi suave danza. — ¡Lo que usted diga, Sensei! 

Mila solía decir que yo creaba arte. Era un verdadero placer verme patinar, porque mi corazón se quedaba en la pista y curaba todos los que estaban a mí alrededor. Por supuesto, nunca quise creerle. Mis ambiciones e inseguridades eran bastante fuertes; sabía que podía ser mejor, pero aún me faltaba demasiado para serlo. Sólo era un tonto más del montón que patéticamente intentaba posicionarse en los primeros lugares, y que por suerte siempre lo conseguía. 

Fue Yuuri llorando quien me hizo cambiar de opinión. — ¿Qué tienes? —La pregunta salió involuntariamente, obviando que me dejé llevar por los sentimientos que tenía hacia él y la preocupación que comenzaba a carcomerme lentamente. 

—Eso fue tan hermoso, Vitya… —Sollozó. 

Me había dejado sin palabras una vez más. — ¿De verdad lo crees? 

—Siempre es hermoso verte patinar. Por ti comencé a seguir las competencias de patinaje artístico, y casi me he aprendido cada coreografía que has hecho… —Sus labios temblaron. —Yo… No puedo dejar de enamorarme de ti cada que te veo. Es algo que no puedo controlar, que me asusta porque no quiero que te alejes de mí. Te amo, Vitya. Amo que cada día logres impresionarme más, amo las sensaciones que produces en mí. Por favor… Nunca te alejes de mí. 

Lo intenté, lo juro, pero esa vez simplemente no pude creerle. —Eres tan cruel, Yuuri. 

Su llanto se detuvo abruptamente. — ¿Disculpa? 

—Es tan cruel que digas todas esas cosas hermosas, que seas capaz de crear magia en mí. Eres… Tan cruel… —Irónicamente, lo que más recuerdo de ese día fue el regaño de Yakov y sus mil maneras de llamarme “estúpido irresponsable”, porque al final ni siquiera supe cómo es que terminé besándome con Yuuri una vez que estuvimos en mi departamento. 

Sólo es importante aclarar que sus besos son lo más dulce que he probado en toda mi vida.


	4. 여름빛 (Mojito)

> _“Lleno de luz de verano, eres mi bebida dulce”._

Los sentimientos conflictivos que siempre tuve por Yuuri se sintieron asfixiantes en algún punto de la historia. Por un momento lo necesitaba más que a nada, en el otro lo odiaba con todo mi ser. 

Ciertamente, después de ese beso, no quise tenerlo ahí, mirándome con extraña dulzura combinada con algo que no pude identificar. Estaba aterrado, mi cerebro incapaz de creer que todos esos sucesos estaban ocurriendo y tenía a Yuuri conmigo una vez más, y está vez por un tiempo indefinido. 

Fue como si abruptamente regresara a tener 15 años, la estupidez de pubertad nublando mis tormentosos pensamientos hasta llegar al punto de hacerlos un completo martirio. Mi corazón dolía horriblemente cuando nuestras manos se rozaban accidentalmente y un precioso sonrojo iluminaba las mejillas de Yuuri. Él se comportaba con torpeza cada que esto ocurría, logrando que mi ceño se frunciera por la evidente confusión y mis labios se conviertiran en una fina línea. 

—Vitya. —Suavemente musitó mi nombre un par de días después, luciendo entusiasmado. —Espero recuerdes que tenía una sorpresa para ti. 

Era de esperarse que lo hiciera, sólo un completo idiota lo olvidaría, así que moví mi cabeza en una cuidadosa afirmación. La sonrisa de Yuuri en ese momento fue tan grande que pensé que él podría escuchar los estruendosos latidos de mi desembocado corazón. Mis manos sudaron un poco, ¡estaba tan emocionado y asustado a la vez! Mi cabeza al instante se convirtió en un lío de desordenados pensamientos y preguntas que no tenían respuesta. 

Iba a tragar saliva con la intención de calmar un poco todo aquel desastre mental, pero ni siquiera estaba iniciando la acción cuando Yuuri me dejó sin aliento.

_"¿Sabes, Viktor? Tuve alguna vez en mis manos a un alumno perfecto."_

Las palabras de la profesora Minako, sin querer, callaron mis gritos e insegurades mentales. Mi amada musa, inesperadamente, comenzó a bailar al compás del lento y hermoso sonido que producía el lago de lo cisnes. Aunque los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron con brusquedad, no pude apartar mis ojos de su bella interpretación, completamente absorto ante sus finos movimientos.

_"Él bailaba con él corazón, lo que muchos otros no hacen. Solía crear la música con su cuerpo y hacer de su danza una verdadera obra de arte."_

Yuuri siempre fue poseedor de toda la elegancia y destreza que yo nunca pude poseer. Fue la extraordinaria musa que todos desearon tener. Yuuri lo era todo, un completo genio, un ser humano excepcional.

Y eso sólo hizo que mi corazón se rompiera un poco más.

Cuando su presentación llegó a su clímax, yo era un mar de lágrimas. No podía más, estaba harto de estas emociones. Las odiaba, las repudiaba con todo mi ser. Yuuri me miró en shock, sobre todo cuando mi boca se abrió en un sollozo mudo y mis piernas temblaron sin control. Era un desastre, yo lo estaba provocando. 

— ¿Vitya? —Preocupado preguntó, la sorpresa aún reflejada en sus preciosos ojos marrones. Negué, cubriendo mis oídos al instante, respirando aceleradamente.

— ¡no quiero escucharte! —Grité, desesperado. — ¡estás lastimándome!

Mi preciosa musa simplemente se congeló ante mis palabras, claramente impactado por la abrupta declaración. —Vitya... —Su voz sonaba ahogada, dolida, indignada. Sus cuerpo decía todo y nada a la vez. 

Lo estaba hiriendo, quizá con la misma magnitud con la que él me hería.

Al final, decidí rendirme. —He estado amándote durante tantos años, estoy agotado. Nunca supe como eliminar estos estorbosos sentimientos, y eventualmente la idea de que algún día lo supieras me aterró. Pensé que estar separados iba a ser mi cura, pero cuando volví a verte... Mi corazón nunca habia dolido tanto como ese día. No había dolido tanto hasta hoy. 

Yuuri boqueó, confundido. —No entiendo de qué...

—Sé que nunca corresponderás esto que siento por ti, pero lo siento; no puedo soportarlo más. ¿sabes cuántas noches soñé con verte bailando al compás de Tchaikovsky? ¿o cuántos amaneceres fantaseé con besarte? Al principio ni siquiera me imaginaba por qué, pero luego de pensar una y otra y otra vez sobre ello, solamente se me ocurre que lo hiciste por querer experimentar ese tipo de sensaciones, porque ella no logró amarte con la misma intensidad con la que tú lo haces. —suspiré, mi entrecortado aliento permitiéndome respirar durante un momento. —Pero estoy cansado. No puedo soportarlo más. Te amo, pero no puedo con esto; es suficiente. 

—Vitya... —Nuevamente susurró, su voz sonaba rota, vacía. Aunque esperé que me dijera mil cosas, aunque anhelé que correspondiera mis sentimientos, al final sólo bajo la cabeza y asintió. —Está bien. Lo siento, Viktor.

Quiza nunca me había sentido tan destrozado con unas cuántas palabras. Probablemente mi corazón no podía doler más por sus acciones. Cerré los ojos, derrotado, antes de huir del lugar, directo a mi habitación. Y una vez ahí, ahogué mis desgarradores gritos en una almohada, derramé todas mis dolorosas lágrimas en las frías sábanas. 

Cuando el amanecer iluminó hermosamente las paredes de mi refugio y el cielo se pintó con los más bellos colores, la sensación de abandono fue la única que me acompañó. 

* * *

Mi vida se vio envuelta en una constante rutina vacia llena de desesperación y dolor. Me levantaba, desayunaba, entrenaba, volvía a casa a dormir. A veces no podía sentir nada, sólo un constante vacío que me llevaba a fracasar una y otra y otra vez. No supe que hacer, fallar en lo único que era bueno fue un golpe bastante fuerte para mí. Sin embargo, tampoco logré deducir como salir de ahí.

Yuuri me observó en silencio durante días, sus ojos llenos de sentimientos indescifrables. A veces podía sentarme con él a tomar una bebida caliente mientras pretendíamos ver cualquier programa estúpido televisión, otras veces su presencia era tan insoportable que me obligaba a salir a caminar para ordenar mis tormentosos pensamientos.

Dolía verlo, pero su presencia me calmaba al mismo tiempo. Era tan confuso, lo repuganaba con todo mi ser. 

—Viktor. —Un tiempo después me llamó, su voz llena de seriedad. 

_Oh, apuesto a que me abandonará._ — ¿sí? —musité sin mirarlo, completamente aterrado.

  
—Tendré una presentación en Moscú, me ausentaré algunos días. ¿puedo irme con la seguridad de que cuidarás bien de ti?

Sólo atiné a asentir, mi mente tan rota que no comprendía nada de lo que decía. "Ausentaré" era la único coherente que resonó reiteradas veces en mis oídos. Noté que él esperaba una respuesta, me encogí de hombros y dije lo primero que se le dice a una persona que se va. —Cuídate. 

Gruñó. —Maldita sea, ¿crees que es un deleite verte así? Joder, Vitya, ni siquiera estás comiendo bien, no estás rindiendo lo que debes. Te estás detruyendo horriblemente, y créeme que no lo disfruto. 

Suspire, mirando el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas a través de la ventana. — ¿por qué eso importa justo ahora? Si estoy destruyendo mi vida es meramente mi culpa, no tendrías que sentirte afectado en lo absoluto; tienes que preocuparte de cosas más importantes que... esto. 

— ¡me preocupo por qué...! 

—Yuuri. —Interrumpi dulcemente, su rostro se pintó un poco de carmín. —Debes estar tranquilo. Hace días que mi mente es un desastre, no tiene remedio por el momento, y por eso no voy a permitir que la tuya se convierta en algo similar. Deja de preocuparte por mí, estaré bien. Mejor preocúpate por ti y da todo lo que tienes en... En esa presentación que tendrás. Enfoca tu cabeza en ti y sólo en ti; yo no importo. Si quieres, una vez que regreses a casa regocijado en tu éxito, podremos hablar. No antes, no ahora. Sólo cuando regreses como el ganador que eres. 

Los ojos de Yuuri se llenaron de lágrimas. El bonito olor de su perfume invadiendo mis fosas nasales cuando se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme. —Te amo, Vitya. Y lamento muchísimo todo lo que pasó.

Durante los siguientes días, esas palabras fueron lo que me motivaron a seguir. 


	5. 바다가 들려 (Hear The Sea)

> _"¿estás en algun lugar, sintiendo lo mismo que yo?"_

—Durante los siguientes días, esas palabras fueron lo único que me mantuvieron de pie, aunque gran parte de mi corazón estaba sumamente destrozado. —Las palabras salen en un susurro roto, las viejas y casi olvidadas emociones invadiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo sin piedad. —Después de que me dijera que me amaba, fue la última vez que lo vi vivo. 

La expresión de Yuri no es la mejor cuando escucha tales palabras. Frunce su ceño, evidentemente confundido, aunque parece que no se atreve a preguntarme cómo sucedió. Trago saliva, limpiando mis lágrimas con un pañuelo, mirando la lápida de Yuuri nostálgicamente. Luego dirijo mis ojos hacia Yuri y me río mentalmente ante el hecho de que comparten el mismo nombre. Una absurda casualidad, temo decir. 

Yuri no emite ninguna palabra, aunque puedo notar que su mente está esforzándose por comprender la situación. Después de lo que parece una eternidad, por fin abre la boca. — ¿es... aquel bailarín del que siempre habla Lilia? ¿el que murió en un desafortunado accidente? 

Sonrío. —Te contaron una historia realmente preciosa sobre su muerte, Yurio. —Palidece, mi respuesta inesperada logra descolocarlo. —Es irónico que la vida me lo haya arrebatado tan cruelmente justo cuando por fin había dicho que me amaba. Por un momento, pensé que seríamos felices el resto de nuestras vidas... Nunca idealices situaciones así, Yurio, nunca. 

—Dime qué le sucedió. —Exige, casi impaciente. Sus ojos brillan, determinados, llenos de curiosidad. 

—Al parecer, Yuuri había sido tan impactante en Japón que una chica se obsesionó profundamente con él. Lo seguía a todos lados, y no dudaba en expresarle su amor cada que podía. Una de las razones por las que Yuuri aceptó trasladarse al país tan rápidamente fue por esa chica. Erróneamente creyó que todo estaría bien y que su vida volvería a la normalidad, esta vez conmigo a su lado, pero... Ella lo encontró. 

Yuri tembló ligeramente, aunque viéndose un poco incrédulo. — ¿ella lo mató? 

—Estaba enojada, decepcionada porque su gran amor nunca le informó acerca de su traslado a Rusia. Lo acosó durante varios días, discretamente, perdiendo lentamente su cordura. Esperó que todos nos descuidáramos para atacarlo, siendo el viaje a Moscú la gran oportunidad que esperaba. Durante la celebración de la última presentación, Yuuri decidió volver al hotel antes ya que se encontraba exhausto; los demás irían a un club a festejar el éxito que tuvieron. —Suspiro, cansado de contar la historia. Me prometo a mí mismo que esta será la última vez que yo hable del asunto. —Lo secuestró en ese lapso. 

—Pero alguien la ayudó, ¿no es así? Una mujer no podría hacer todo eso completamente sola. 

—Te sorprendería saber las increíbles cosas que una mujer puede hacer sola; no las subestimes de esa manera, Yuri. —Mi tono sale más frío y brusco de lo que pretendo. Él sólo baja la mirada y musita una torpe disculpa. —Aunque nunca lo sabremos, el informe oficial dice que ella lo hizo sola. No hubo cómplices. Después de secuestrarlo, se dedicó a castigarlo por todas las cosas que, ella consideró, Yuuri había hecho mal. No diré exactamente que hizo, pero fue el acto más terrible de maldad y venganza que he visto en mi vida. 

—Debió ser horrible... —Asiento, mis piernas se sienten débiles. 

—Estaba sumamente loca. Después de hacerle una... herida bastante profunda en la que se vieron afectados varios órganos, la chica llamó a una ambulacia para que se lo llevaran al hospital y lo salvaran. Tal vez estaba enfadada por las decisiones de Yuuri, pero aún lo amaba y aún lo quería vivo, impresionando al mundo con su magnífica danza. —Nuevamente siento las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos, mi pecho doliendo horriblemente por los recuerdos. —Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, Yuuri ya había fallecido por la pérdida de sangre. 

_Nadie me dijo absolutamente nada cuando llegué a Moscú buscando desesperadamente a Yuuri. Recuerdo que me llamaron para decirme que algo había ocurrido con él, pero nunca me informaron que estaba muerto hasta que lo vi dentro de ese horrible ataúd._

_Me sentí absolutamente destrozado al verlo. Lloré lo que parecieron horas cuando observé su rostro bellamente intacto y pacífico, como si estuviera teniendo un sueño muy agradable._

_No hubo palabras de consuelo, sólo miradas llenas de desdén y asco. Ellos no entendían en absoluto que nos amábamos, y que no estaba mal eso. No le hacíamos daño a nadie, ni siquiera éramos malas personas en general. ¿por qué es tan malo amar a una persona que comparte tu misma fisionomía?_

_La madre de Yuuri fue la única que me trató diferente. Ella lo comprendía. Ella lo apoyaba. Me agradeció por hacer inmensamente feliz a su hijo durante los últimos años de su vida y me pidió que por favor no me olvidará de él nunca, porque él se negó a hacerlo después de aquel cálido verano en el que nos conocimos._

—Cuando te enamores y seas correspondido, asegúrate de que esa persona especial sepa que lo amas todos los días. Acéptala con todos los errores que ha cometido, ayúdala a ser mejor persona cada día. No idealices, sé valiente. Aprovecha todo el tiempo a su lado porque no sabes en qué momento desaparecerá de tu vida y te dejará destrozado. 

_Me aseguré de dedicarle cada pieza que creé para mis competencias. Dancé en el hielo en su nombre, dejando todas las horribles sensaciones que me producía el recordar su bonito rostro. Fui el mejor, porque Yuuri sólo merecía lo mejor._

_En este punto de la historia, era momento de dejarlo ir al fin._

—Por eso te vas a retirar. —La realización iluminó fuertemente los ojos verdes del chiquillo. —Haz dado todo lo que pudiste dar, por fin sientes que puedes vivir en paz. 

—No diría que por fin puedo vivir en paz, porque mi mente encontrará la forma de dañarme con los recuerdos cada vez que me sienta vulnerable. —Suspiro, mirando el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Me retiro porque al fin hallé un gran aprendizaje en todo esto. Ya puedo seguir viviendo, he dejado atrás la etapa de duelo; por fin puedo vivir con la idea de que Yuuri Katsuki ya no está a mi lado. 

> **El sonido de las olas y el de tu voz brillan más que las estrellas.**   
>  **Tus ojos eran negros y profundos, tu corazón era como un día soleado.**   
>  **Esta es una historia que guarda el verano.**   
>  **¿Te sientes igual que yo, allá donde estés?**

Cierro los ojos, mi corazón latiendo tranquilo luego de contar, al menos una vez, esta historia. Sonrío, permitiendo que la ligera brisa acaricie mi rostro y seque mis lágrimas, la sensación de libertad haciendo mi cuerpo más ligero. — ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer? De pronto me siento hambriento. 

Yuri pone sus ojos en blanco, una sonrisa divertida adornando sus labios. —Tú pagas, anciano.

_"Promete que no me olvidarás", él dijo, y yo nunca rompería tal promesa._

_Yuuri había llegado mi monótona vida, haciéndola sumamente cálida como un día de verano, dándole un precioso toque final con aquella promesa pintada de rojo._

_Me aseguraré de que nuestro verano rojizo perdure mientras yo viva. Con nuestro amor a primera vista, con el juramento nunca dicho de permanecer a tu lado, con las sensaciones igual de caóticas que un zoológico, con el recuerdo del sabor de tus besos dulces, como un Mojito._

_¿estás en algún lugar, sintiendo lo mismo que yo?_

**Fin.**


End file.
